Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet terminals are convenient to carry around and consequently demanded for the entire device to be thinner and for the battery capacity to be larger for ensuring a longer battery life. Large-capacity batteries are thick and hence thinning down a housing of the above device is conceived for achieving a thinner device in its entirety.
Conventionally, glass fiber fabric-resin composition laminates obtained by laminating a plurality of glass fiber fabrics through a resin composition are known as materials to be used for housings of the portable electronic devices (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
The glass fiber fabric-resin composition laminate described in Patent Literature 1 is a laminate of one or two glass fiber fabrics selected from the group consisting of IPC Specification 2116, IPC Specification 7628, and IPC Specification 1080, tradename WEA22F (Nitto Boseki Co., Ltd.) in three to five layers through a polyphenylene sulfide resin. All the glasses constituting the above glass fiber fabrics are E-glass and the glass composition thereof, based on the total mass, has an SiO2 content of 52 to 56 mass %, an Al2O3 content of 12 to 16 mass %, a total content of CaO and MgO of 20 to 25 mass %, and a B2O3 content of 5 to 10 mass %.
The conventional glass fiber fabric-resin composition laminate has a thickness in a range from 510 to 650 μm.